mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Darcy Lewis (Earth-199999)
| Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Thor (Film) Political science major Darcy Lewis was the only applicant when Jane Foster was looking for an assistant for her astrophysics research. While Foster and Erik Selvig were chasing meteorological disturbances in the New Mexico desert, Lewis acted as the driver of their truck. Despite the phenomenon generating visibility-obscuring mist, Foster insisted Lewis drive into the heart of the disturbance. Hesitating at the last moment, Lewis jerked the wheel, striking a glancing blow to a man stumbling through the fog. The trio rushed to the man's side, but he became belligerent as he cam to, calling himself Thor. A spooked Lewis knocked him out with a stun gun, and they dropped him off at a hospital. Upon returning to their lab, Foster, Selvig, and Lewis reviewed the data from the disturbance when Lewis made a starting discovery: Thor had been in the middle of what they believed was an Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Returning to the hospital to question him, they learned Thor had fled. When Foster became determined to search for him, Lewis readied her trusty stun gun, but the hunt ended swiftly when Foster accidentally backed the truck into Thor. Returning to the lab, Lewis was openly appreciative of Thor's ripped musculature and subsequently impressed by his massive appetite when the famished Thor remained hungry after consuming much food. Overhearing three locals talking about a "satellite" that had fallen from the sky into the desert, and which had proven to be immovable, Thor believed it to be his hammer, Mjolnir. He bid the trio farewell and set off to retrieve his lost weapon. The scientists returned to their lab to find a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Phil Coulson confiscating their equipment and research, even taking Darcy's digital music player, much to her dismay. After Thor was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Lewis posited that perhaps a primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshiped space travelers from an Einstein-Rosen Bridge as deities; it seemed to be the nudge that Selvig needed to be convinced to save Thor from captivity. The next morning, Lewis was taken aback by the arrival of other Asgardians, proving Thor's tales to be true. when Loki unleashed the Destroyer weapon on Earth to kill Thor, Lewis assisted in the evacuation of the townspeople to get them to safety. After defeating the Destroyer, Thor returned to Asgard to confront his brother, leaving Lewis and her friends behind. Later, with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. satellite codes, Lewis worked with Foster and Selvig to try to find Thor and his home in the Nine Realms. Thor: The Dark World (Film) Still an unpaid intern for Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis worked out of a laboratory in Foster's mother's London home; Lewis even took on her own intern, Ian Boothby. Lewis interrupted Foster during a date because one of Foster's devices had detected readings similar to when they first encountered Thor. Lewis, Foster and Boothby investigated the location, there finding the laws of physics suspended. While exploring this, Foster was pulled through an interdimensional portal, returning unintentionally imbued with the ancient Aether energy. After Thor took Foster to Asgard to seek a cure, Lewis fruitlessly attempted to locate their friend, Dr. Erik Selvig, ultimately finding him in police custody, apparently insane. After observing evidence that Selvig's theory of a Nine Realm Convergence was true, Lewis worked with Selvig, Foster, Boothby, and Thor in preventing the Dark Elf Malekith from destroying the universe by unleashing the Aether, which he had reclaimed from Foster. While Thor and Malekith battled, Lewis and Boothby hammered Selvig's gravitational spikes into the ground as directed. After Boothby saved Lewis by smashing Dark Elves with a gravitationally affected car, she responded by passionately kissing him; once Malekith was defeated, she kissed him again. Later, Lewis kept Foster company while she waited for Thor to return to Earth. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Portrayed by }}